La hija pródiga de Malfoy
by Ankh Lupin
Summary: mi primer ff largo, espero q os guste, dejadme algun reviews porfa, tanto si es para decir q os gustó, q no os gusto o xa contarme lo q sea...creo q el título lo dice todo ¿no? es la vuelta a casa de la oveja negra de la família Malfoy...


Todos los personajes menos Eurielle son propiedad de J.K Rowling,lo saben verdad?  
  
Este es mi primer fan fic largo, asi que espero que os guste y me digaís de verdad si os gusta, y si quereis dar opinion o ideas tb, por que no tengo nada todavia decidido.  
  
Os dejo con él, y espero que dejeís algun review vale?  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
-Os habéis fijado que hay un asiento vacío? - pregunto Hermione - debe ser para el nuevo profesor de Defensa, pero es extraño que no este aquí todavía - Hermione miraba alternativamente la mesa de profesores y el techo del Gran Comedor que ese día emitía una lluvia intensa, frunciendo el ceño - se debe haber retrasado por causa del tiempo, hace un día horrible para desplazarse.  
  
  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó para iniciar la tradicional charla de principio de curso:  
  
-Los alumnos de primer curso deberán saber que está prohibida la entraba al bosque prohibido, al resto creo que les gustará saber que las reglas que se les impusieron el año pasado, por supuesto han sido revocadas - los alumnos aunque ya se suponían la decisión igualmente aplaudieron - como deben haber observado, el nuevo profesor todavía no ha llegado, una lástima - dijo mirando hacia el asiento vacío - me hubiese gustado presentarle como es debido, pero como no se a que hora llegará... ¡Que empiece el banquete!  
  
Entonces empezó la cena y al momento el ruido, los platos, tenedores pero sobretodo alumnos que comentaban sus vacaciones entre risas, daban comienzo, una vez más al nuevo curso:  
  
-Hermione ¿Qué clases tendrás nuevas este año? - preguntó Ron, mientras despellejaba ya su trozo de pollo  
  
-Solo tengo tres asignaturas nuevas, teóricamente deberían haber cuatro, pero con el regreso de Voldemort, Dumbledore se ha asegurado que todos tomen Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es una lástima por que me habría gustado tener las máximas asignaturas específicas posibles, como por ejemplo...  
  
-Que has escogido al final, como profesión quiero decir?- Cortó Neville  
  
-Trabajaré en el ministerio - Dijo Hermione satisfecha - espero... conseguir un puesto en el Departamento de Legislación Mágica... es la única manera de seguir adelante con P.E.D.D.O  
  
Neville solo alzó las cejas en señal de "me lo esperaba", Ron quedó boquiabierto con la idea de que seguía adelante con la asociación y Harry solo pensó que Legislación era lo que más se ceñía a ella.  
  
-Y vosotros dos? Tengo entendido que probareis ser aurors  
  
-Ahí lo has dicho Nev "probaremos" creo que debí pensarlo mejor cuando vi las asignaturas que tendríamos; de primero creo que Snape pensara que le habremos tomado cariño, por que lo tenemos en un par de asignaturas - decía Ron con cara de espanto - y de segundo, tengo la impresión de que las asignaturas se parecerán a Transfiguraciones.  
  
-Vais a tener que estudiar mucho, y está vez no voy a poder ayudaros - decía Hermione mientras saboreaba su pastel de manzana.  
  
En un momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y todos los alumnos se hundieron en un silencio absoluto, el nuevo profesor había llegado por fin, su figura que se había quedado quieta al momento en que abrió las puertas, empezó a avanzar hacia la mesa principal poco a poco, con pasos cansados. Llevaba una capa totalmente negra y empapada, entonces sus brazos empezaron a alzarse para descubrir su cara cubierta por la capucha de la túnica, y fue cuando Harry pudo apreciar la venda que lucía su brazo izquierdo que cubría también parte de la mano, y que le daba cierto aspecto guerrero, y entonces se fijo en que era una mujer; su pelo era rubio aunque llevaba mechones negros, una cara fina, bien cuidada y piel dorada, signo de que había trabajado al sol algún tiempo, y ojos grises, que en ese momento reflejaban cansancio, tal vez había tenido un largo viaje, observó Harry sin dejar de pensar que la chica le parecía familiar.  
  
Mientras el profesor Dumbledore se había levantado y recibía con los brazos abiertos a la nueva maestra:  
  
-Oh... Eurielle, por fin has llegado - dijo sonriendo afectuosamente.  
  
Eurielle respondió al saludo con otra sonrisa tímida pero también con afecto, mientras seguía dirigiéndose a la mesa principal.  
  
-Oh, he hecho que te guarden la comida, pero ven, apresúrate, tendrás mucha hambre después del viaje... alumnos! - dijo alzando un poco la voz- esta es la profesora Eurielle Dumbledore, que impartirá las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que tan importantes se han vuelto ahora- Eurielle había llegado al lado de Dumbledore y este la recibió con un abrazo y un beso en una de sus mejillas.  
  
Mientras al otro lado de la sala, alguien dejó caer ruidosamente su copa, para después salir apresuradamente y con paso firme del Gran Comedor  
  
*********************************  
  
-Eurielle Dumbledore? eso quiere decir que tiene alguna clase de parentesco con el director? - Ron cogió el horario nuevo que le entregó Hermione, de nuevo estaban en el gran Comedor, pero esta vez para el desayuno y para aprovechar los últimos instantes antes de que comenzaran las clases.  
  
-No lo creo..... no se parecen en nada absolutamente - contestó Hermione.  
  
-Pues a mí me da la impresión de que ya la he visto antes... a vosotros no? - dijo Harry mirando hacia la mesa principal. A Eurielle todavía se le notaba un poco cansada, y tal vez fuera por eso que no habló ni levantó la vista de su plato en todo el desayuno. - además no hace buena cara.  
  
-Tal vez no sea persona hasta que no desayune... a mucha gente le pasa, tienen mal despertar - Ron se dio la vuelta para observar mejor la nueva maestra, pero cuando había llegado ya retrocedió un poco para observar como Crabbe y Goyle murmuraban algo a Pansy Parkingson mientras esta se tapaba la boca asustada. - umm.. no es la única que esta rara - dijo volviéndose hacia Harry - Malfoy no ha bajado a desayunar y sus guardaespaldas parece que estén tramando algo.  
  
*******************************  
  
Las primeras clases pasaron extrañamente rápidas, al ser materias nuevas, lo único que hicieron fue explicar cual sería el objetivo de estas y sus finalidades, como por ejemplo Herbología, que aunque la habían tenido en años anteriores, a partir de ahora se dedicarían a la herbología medicinal, a identificar, tratar y saber preparar aquellas plantas que pudiesen servir como medicina en situaciones extremas. Como Ron suponía las asignaturas eran muy difíciles, y salió bastante malhumorado de ellas, solo cuando tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes de comer, se animó un poco.  
  
De nuevo volvieron a entrar a la clase que más cambios de maestros había tenido, se sentaron en sus sitios y sacaron sus plumas y pergaminos, Eurielle no había llegado todavía.  
  
-Espero que sea mejor que la anterior, no podría soportar otra "inquisidora de Hogwarts", de momento es muchísimo más guapa - Comentaba Seamus Finnigan, de nuevo se habían vuelto a reunir todos, aunque ya cada uno había decidido qué cursar, se encontraban siempre en las asignaturas obligatorias.  
  
-Yo la encuentro demasiado joven para poder enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Hermione que se había sentado entre Ron y Harry daba un repaso al libro de texto asignado.  
  
-Buenos días - saludó Eurielle, cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras de sí - lamento el retraso -paseó sus ojos grises por entre los alumnos, intentando memorizar sus caras, después se dirigió hacía la parte delantera de su mesa donde se apoyó ligeramente.- Durante estos años, habeís conocido las criaturas más oscuras que existen en nuestro mundo, pero durante los dos cursos restantes aprendereís a defenderos del mayor peligro existente, el hombre. Tengo entendido que os enseñaron las míticas "tres maldiciones imperdonables" - algunos de los alumnos empezaban a saborear las posibles clases prácticas que tanto les había faltado el curso anterior- pero evidentemente lo único que os puedo enseñar a combatir de esas tres, es a que no os practiquen un Imperius, os enseñaré también algunos hechizos que os serán útiles a la hora de enfrentaros a alguien, y cuales son los seres con más tendencia a aliarse con el mal y como vencerlos...  
  
-Eso quiere decir que practicaremos mucho? -Hermione había alzado la mano, pero ni siquiera espero a que Eurielle le diese turno - quiero decir... es fácil aprender los hechizos, pero es más dificil enfrentarse cara a cara al peligro- Eurielle había esperado a que formulase la pregunta mirando a Hermione exhaustivamente.  
  
-Sta Granger no es de buena educación cortar las explicaciones de los profesores- dijo ella - por que le recuerdo que soy su profesora... - entonces se volvió a dirigir al resto de la clase-... pero como ha dicho la Sta Granger es fácil aprender hechizos, cuantos casos ha habido de magos que hacen todo tipo de hechizos, pero que a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo, les ha entrado el pánico? -Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí, eso les había recordado a Gilderoy Lockhart su profesor en segundo - así que intentaremos vencer el miedo - entonces Eurielle se miró el reloj, todavía llevaba el brazo izquierdo vendado. - pero como faltan 10 minutos para acabar, pueden irse.  
  
Los alumnos recogieron en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Eurielle  
  
-Bueno que? Que os ha parecido? - preguntó Hermione  
  
-Umm... no se - dijo Ron  
  
-A mi me ha gustado - contesto Hermione  
  
-Eh.? Pero si te ha rectificado delante de todos! - Ron miraba incredulo a Hermione   
  
-Si por supuesto y ha hecho muy bien, en realidad lo he hecho a propósito, para ver se merecía un poco de respeto, y lo ha ganado. - dijo satisfecha  
  
-Pero si te ha mirado mal! - objetó Ron  
  
-Oh Ron es que no lo ves! - le reprendió - no importa que nos mire mal o que nos tenga manía, lo importante es que nos escuche y que sea justa- dieron la vuelta a una esquina para lleger al gran Comedor y se encontraron con otro grupito de Slytherin que murmuraban todos apiñados.  
  
-Que raros están los Slytherin este año... - observó Ron.  
  
-Chicos!!! - gritó una voz que sonaba en la puerta de entrada del Gran Comedor  
  
-Hagrid! - los tres chicos echaron a correr mientras sonreían gran guardabosques y profesor  
  
-Chicos! - dijo emocionado - mirad lo que tengo - Hagrid sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una foto que parecía empapada de lágrimas, Hermione la cogió y la miró junto con Ron y Harry; en la foto había un grandisimo dragón que echaba fuego por su gran boca enseñando los colmillos y moviéndose de un lado a otro, a lo lejos, tres personitas trataban de calmarlo.  
  
-Es Norbert!!!- Ron miró la foto extrañado- pero está foto ya la he visto antes...  
  
-Está precioso verdad? - dijo cogiendo la foto otra vez y volviendola a mirar emocionado - me la ha entregado esta mañana la profesora Dumbledore, sabía que me haría ilusión verlo...  
  
-Espera!!! - de repente la expresión de Ron cambió y se volvió de triunfo total - ya lo sé... ya sé de que te suena Harry - dijo emocionado - La profesora Dumbledore, ha estado trabajando un año y medio con mi hermano Charlie en Rumania, y cuando vino de visita nos trajo fotos de sus compañeros, jajaja - entonces Ron empezó a reír - Harry la profesora Dumbledore es la novia de mi hermano! - Ron reía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a desencajarsele la mandíbula   
  
-¿Si? - Harry hizo esfuerzos por recordar alguna escena de alguien enseñandole fotos, pero no la encontró - no recuerdo...  
  
-Si, es verdad Harry, ¿no te acuerdas de las caras de Fred y George cuando vieron una foto que estaban los dos solos? - Ron hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por hablar sin soltar una carcajada - se murieron de envidia cuando la vieron!!!  
  
Entonces Harry recordó una escena en la que Fred y George hablaban con voz incredula sobre la nueva novia de Charlie.  
  
-Si tal vez.... - dijo pensativo.  
  
********************************  
  
Al día siguiente empezaron las primeras clases de Pociones del curso, en la clase había menos gente de lo habítual, pero por lo general habían más Slytherins, estos estaban mas habladores de lo habitual, pero callaron de repente cuando vieron que estaban siendo observados  
  
-¿Pero que les pasa? - Ron notaba su actitud tan extraña que empezó a asustarse, pensando que todos los alumnos de Slytherin estarían planeando algún gran golpe para los Gryffindor, y instintivamente sus ojos buscaron a Malfoy que sin duda alguna sería el jefe del plan.- otra vez Malfoy todavía no ha aparecido.  
  
-Ron, Malfoy no puede aparecer por que no tiene pociones este año. - dijo Harry, por una vez, pensaba que las clases de pociones serían menos dificiles sin Malfoy.  
  
Fue terminar la frase y abrirse las puertas de la mazmorra donde hacían la clase para dejar paso a un Malfoy más pálido de lo normal, detrás de él estaba Snape, sin siquiera decir nada se dirigió a un estante buscando una poción, cuando la encontró se dirigió a Malfoy:  
  
-Tenga señor Malfoy, tal vez este le ayude, recuerde que solo es una gota o de lo contrario dormiria demasiadas horas -Snape removió el contenido y después se lo entregó, Draco, dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirar a nadie y salió de allí cabizbajo.  
  
-Muy bien, no nos andemos con rodeos - Snape alzó la varita y empezó a escribir los ingredientes que necesitarian en la pizarra - Tienen hasta el final de la clase para acabarla, los ingredientes los toman de su equipo, y los que les falten del dispensario. ¿A que esperan? Empiecen!!  
  
-Genial! Hoy Snape está tan encantador como siempre - dijo Ron suspirando- ¿Ha sido cosa mía o me ha parecido entender que le daba a Malfoy una poción para dormir? - preguntó mientras trituraban dientes de serpiente; mientras en la fila de delante se escuchaba a Zabini un estudiante de Slytherin que murmuraba con otro estudiante del que Harry no sabía el nombre.  
  
-No ha dormido en toda la noche - lo oyó murmurar, a lo cual Harry agudizó el oído. - bueno en realidad lleva las dos noches sin dormir, la Señora Pomfrey se ha negado a darle algo por que dice que es una tontería que no duerma solo porque ella esté aquí.  
  
-Pero eso no deja de ser un shock para él, han sido tantos años....- respondió su compañero con voz preocupada.  
  
-Ella tiene la culpa, desde luego -afirmó Zabini- No sé como se ha atrevido a regresar- siguió alzando la voz más de lo habitual.  
  
Ron y Harry se miraron atónitos, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Fuese lo que fuese, desde luego tendría algo que ver con la nueva maestra de Defensa; Y así se lo expusieron a Hermione, que la encontraron de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-Así que Malfoy no puede dormir, y le echan la culpa a una mujer... - dijo frunciendo el ceño  
  
-Pondría la mano en el fuego que es la profesora Dumbledore porque...  
  
-¡No hables mal de la señorita Malfoy!! - chilló Dobby, que con un ligero pop se había aparecido delante de Ron.  
  
-¿¡De la señorita Malfoy!? - preguntaron a la vez Harry y Hermione - ¿que quieres decir Dobby? - Dobby bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar con su voz estridente.  
  
-Llevan dos días hablando mal de la señorita, y ella no ha hecho nada malo! - dijo entre sollozos- ella vino a verme... como siempre hacía cuando se sentía sola...   
  
-Un momento Dobby, tranquilízate... -dijo Hermione pasándole la mano por su espalda - no estábamos hablando mal de ella, solo estábamos comentando que había gente que hablaba mal de ella... cuéntanoslo Dobby  
  
Dobby, se secó las lágrimas en su ropa y miró a Hermione con sus grandes ojos.  
  
-Dobby sabía que los amigos de Harry Potter no podrían hablar mal de la gente -dijo- la que ahora se llama Eurielle Dumbledore, antes se llamaba Eurielle Malfoy -sentenció Dobby.  
  
-¿Cómo? - preguntaron incrédulos los tres.  
  
-La señorita Eurielle, fue desterrada totalmente de la familia Malfoy hace ahora 6 años.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea capaz de desterrar a alguien de su propia sangre? -preguntó Hermione. - ¿por qué lo hicieron?  
  
-La señorita Eurielle siempre había sido diferente de todos los Malfoys - contó Dobby- le era indiferente quién fuese sangre sucia, trataba de ser buena con todos los niños, y aunque no rehusaba aprender artes oscuras, fuera del ámbito familiar no las utilizaba nunca, ni para nada ni para nadie, pero sobretodo adoraba e intentaba inculcar algunos de sus valores a su hermano más querido, el señorito Draco -Dobby tomó un respiro- eso en un principio no fue un problema para la familia... - entonces Dobby soltó un largo suspiro lleno de melancolía, y siguió mirando al suelo- la familia Malfoy vivió buenos años estando ella... pero entonces llegó la adolescencia, y sus valores no cambiaron, eso le trajo muchos problemas al señor Malfoy, que se había ocupado personalmente de su educación, no en vano era su hija preferida por la gran facilidad para aprender hechizos y ámbitos guerreros, la había enseñado las artes oscuras y los valores ya perdidos de la lucha con armas, a la vieja usanza, cosas que no enseñaban en Durmstrang.  
  
-¿ Ella estudiaba en Durmstrang? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Si, aprendió mucho, he hizo buenos amigos.  
  
-¿Pero por que la echaron Dobby? ¿Por qué la desterraron?  
  
-Llevaba mucho tiempo harta de las ideas del señor Malfoy, después se enteró por casualidad de que había sido un mortifago, y entonces empezó a entender... : "Todas aquellas fiestas, con tanta gente extraña, Dobby", "como no me he dado cuenta, ha estado preparándome para ser una de ellos"; Acostumbraba a decir -entonces levantó la vista y vio a los tres amigos que lo miraban atónitos- a ella no le daban miedo las cocinas, solía venir por las noches a hacerme compañía y a hablar cuando no podía dormir... hubo un tiempo en el que el señorito Draco también iba a visitarme, ella le enseñó que debía tenerme un poco de respeto si quería que estuviese siempre en la casa, ella era buena conmigo- las lágrimas de Dobby empezaron a salir otra vez de sus ojos- entonces en una de las fiestas le dieron el golpe definitivo; la había prometido, como era costumbre en las famílias de mortífagos con un compañero y amigo suyo, el señor Krum...  
  
-¿Qué?..- Hermione retrocedió espantada  
  
-El señorito Krum había sido su alumno de Quidditch, todo lo que él sabe se lo debe a ella, por tanto era más joven, pero ella no quiso y se puso a gritar delante de sus padres, de Draco y de todos los amigos que habían ido hasta allí para ver el compromiso... el señor Malfoy la mandó a su habitación, peroya era tarde, había decidido irse de allí...  
  
-¿Dónde fue? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry  
  
-Fue con la única persona que podría ayudarla... el amo Dumbledore.  
  
-Solo por eso la desterraron?- preguntó Hermione -¿solo por que vino a ver a Dumbledor?  
  
-Había renegado de lo que era, y había acudido al bando del enemigo - siguió despacio,Harry que había empezado a entender -Debieron pensar que preferian estar muertos a reconocer que había alguien de su familía que no estaba del bando de Voldemort, por eso cuando se enterarían, tomaron la decisión de desderrarla totalmente... como si no hubiese nacido...  
  
Continuará............ 


End file.
